It All Started Out With Spin the Bottle
by Grand-Gryffindor-Girl
Summary: A relationship that grows from a game of spin the bottle


Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and her publisher.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

It All Started Out With Spin the Bottle

Chapter One: Let the Game Begin

Summary: A relationship grows from a simple game of spin the bottle. . .

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, bored stiff. Ron was attempting to finish his Divination homework. 

            "Hmmm. . . I will almost drown on the fifteenth of December. How does that sound?" Ron asked, his brow furrowed over his paper. Harry looked over Ron's shoulder, and shook with silent laughter. Ron looked back and Harry with a questioning look. "What's so funny?!"

            "Well, you almost drowned on the twenty-ninth of November also. . . " Ron looked over his sheet, his finger landing on the twenty-ninth of November and frowned. Harry finally gave in to the laughing and fell onto the red and gold plush carpet with a _'thump'. Hermione even let a giggle or two escape. She gripped the velvet red sofa to stop herself from laughing._

            "Oh shut up! It's not _that funny. . ." His face blushed to match his red hair. Finally, he gave in and rolled onto the floor next to Harry. Hermione had already recovered. She looked down at them and shook her head. They heard her grumble something along the lines of '__boys. . .'_

"I am sick and tired of this stupid homework! I'll finish it later!" Ron gathered his parchment and _Unfogging the Future and ran up to his dormitory. Seconds later, he returned and flopped into a large gold armchair. Harry was half asleep on the sofa, his head in Hermione's lap. Ginny was sitting in a chair a crossed from Harry, floating a book in the air._

            "Hey Gin, what're you doing?" Ron asked, looking up curiously at the large book. Ginny sighed and lowered it slowly back down onto the coffee table.

            "I have to practice my Wingardim Leviosa! I haven't done it in so long, and it's on the O.W.L.'s! If I can't do a simple spell we learned in first year, how can I pass the O.W.L.'s?" Ginny lifted the book and lowered it down quickly.

            "It seems like you can do it! What's wrong?" Ron said, looking confused. The book was floating alright. Ginny glared at her brother and waved her wand. 

            "Wingardim Leviosa!" She said clearly, aimed it at the book. It hovered eight feet in the air and stopped. It floated a while. Ron looked back at Ginny with a grin. She simple shushed him and pointed at the book. It was still floating. . . Then, it started hurtling down to the floor, making a loud crash. Harry jumped out of Hermione's lap and looked around, his head spinning.

            "_That's what's wrong with my spell!" Ginny said, giving Harry an apologetic look. Harry shrugged it off and sat up, giving Hermione a peck on the cheek._

            "I'm bored! There's nothing to do!" Harry stood up and stretched his arms and legs. Hermione glared at him and opened her mouth to say something but Harry stopped her. "Don't say anything about homework! I already did all that stuff last night!" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

            Silence followed. Hermione was still sulking, Ron was tapping his foot, Ginny's brow was furrowed in concentration, and Harry was staring off into space. It was quiet for several minutes till Ginny jumped out of her chair and grinned. "I know what we can do! Spin the bottle!" Everyone groaned. 

"It's not fun when it's just us! We need more people, so we can't play here!" Harry pointed out. Hermione didn't look thrilled by the idea, she didn't like the idea of someone else kissing _her _Harry. Ron looked intrigued by the thought of playing spin the bottle.

"Well, we could go find some other people from other houses! Ron, would you go get Fred and George?" Harry continued. Ron jumped up and headed of to the 7th year boys dormitory and seconds later appeared with Fred and George in tow. They looked mystified and instantly asked questions.

"Wadda ya want? We were busy!" Fred asked with a grin. 

"We're gunna play spin the bottle, know anyone who would play?" Ron said, flashing a grin that would rival the Cheshire cat himself. . .

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

TBC

AN: R&R! I hope you like it so far, I will update as soon as possible, I am most likely typing the next chapter as we speak… or read in this case. . . Whatever. . . Remember, R&R!


End file.
